


Little Birdie

by overlordy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: In which Genji's boyfriends are completely insatiable during an important mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for scuzer and her amazing ot3. this ones a doozy.

It all begins with a hand on the small of his back.

It’s not an out of place action for his boyfriends, but the soft touch against the base of his spine steals his attention away from the task at hand. For one brief moment, his gaze flickers away from the Talon agent they’re supposed to be trailing. Genji catches himself mid-motion and huffs before turning himself forward.

“What,  _ pajarito _ ?” Reaper laughs, voice rich and dark and  _ distracting _ . “You’re working so hard on this mission.”

“Yes, well,” Genji says, turning a corner and striding as casually down the street as possible, “we still have a job to do.” 

“Oh, I can think of  _ something _ to do,” Reaper teases. Just to his left Zenyatta laughs and takes Genji’s hand in his own. The action makes his heart flutter. 

It’s late evening in Dorado; sparse groups of people line the streets, all travelling home for the night. They hardly even glance at the trio of a cyborg, a wraith-like man in all black, and an omnic in monk’s clothing.

“Are you growing restless?” Zenyatta asks Reaper. Where Reaper’s voice is deep and dark, Zenyatta’s is soft and soothing, always calm.

“Hard not to when Genji’s in front of me swinging his hips with every step,” Reaper growls. Genji makes no attempt to hide his laughter at Reaper’s expense and gives his hips an exaggerated wiggle.

Reaper’s hands are on him again, on his hips, firm and unyielding. The points of his gloves dig into Genji’s armor as Reaper pulls him back until they’re pressed flush together. Genji gasps, bites back a moan as he feels a distinct hardness against him. Zenyatta pauses and turns, tilts his head, watches.

“You know I love the look of you,  _ pajarito _ ,” Reaper growls. His voice echoes just beside his head, rich with promise, sending shivers coursing down Genji’s spine. “I love the way you feel even more, pressed up against me, just like this.”

Reaper grinds slow against the swell of Genji’s ass and the motion wrenches a moan from him. “What do you think?” Reaper asks, reaching over Genji to caress Zenyatta’s faceplate with the back of his hand. Zenyatta moves closer, shielding them from onlookers. Genji remembers they’re in the middle of the street, can’t bring himself to care.

“I think, perhaps,” Zenyatta says, his voice dropping several octaves, causing heat to pool in Genji’s abdomen, “inside him would be even better.”

Reaper sighs at the thought. Genji feels his knees tremble. “You’re right as always,” he says, then one of his hands trails down Genji’s front, skirting over high-tuned sensors, brushing against the plate hiding his cock. “What do you think,  _ pajarito _ ?”

“Mission? What mission?” Genji slurs, and their objective is promptly kicked to the side and forgotten when Reaper growls in approval and shoves him along, huge hands grasping at Genji’s body with an insatiable hunger. Genji can only follow Reaper’s direction, allowed a sparing moment of clarity to see him grasp Zenyatta’s wrist and haul him as well. The omnic laughs and allows himself to be toted along, ever so patient.

The duck into an alley like a trio of giggling teenagers. It isn’t the best form of privacy, but Genji can’t bring himself to care about wandering eyes when Reaper is shoving him hard against a wall. Their masks clatter to the ground- Genji isn’t quite sure who removed them- and Reaper’s lips are on his, his beard tickling his skin, tongue probing, sharp teeth scraping, sending shocks of pleasure-pain racing through him. Genji moans, helpless, as Reaper pulls him back and turns him around.

Zenyatta stands in front of him. Patient and grounding, he reaches forward and caresses Genji’s face with his metallic fingers. Reaper grasps his neck from behind and forces him to bend over. Genji’s hands shoot out and Zenyatta catches him before he tumbles to the ground.

“Careful, Reaper,” Zenyatta says. Reaper’s apology comes in the form of a brief moment of reprieve, a gentle hand exploring the curve of Genji’s spine, down to between his legs. Zenyatta hums and traces Genji’s slightly-parted lips with his thumb. “Look at you,” he says, reverent, “you’re beautiful, spread out for us like this. Do you want Reaper’s cock in you, little sparrow?”

Reaper’s fingers ghost over his cock. Genji jolts at the action, at the spark of pleasure, his breath shuddering around an exhale. “Yes,” he says, practiced and nuanced. “You as well, master. I want both of you inside me,  _ please _ .”

Zenyatta chuckles and his thumb slides slow into Genji’s mouth, “Feel free.” The cyborg moans and his eyes flutter shut as he worships Zenyatta’s fingers with his tongue, a promise of something more. Behind him Reaper moves his hand back and traces one finger over Genji’s dripping wet entrance. “You have such pretty lips,  _ pajarito _ ,” he says, and Genji flushes at the praise. 

His hands scrabble at Zenyatta’s pants, shoving them down and revealing the omnic’s cock, hard and dripping. Genji’s mouth waters at the sight. Unable to hold himself back, he grasps his master’s cock and pumps him a few times, revelling in the soft sound of pleasure that follows. Teasingly, he presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Zenyatta’s cock, licks a long line from base to tip. Zenyatta’s hands settle on the back of his head. Just a faint amount of pressure is enough to encourage Genji forward. He opens his mouth wide and takes in Zenyatta’s cock, his throat relaxing around the intrusion as he continues to descend until his nose brushes metal.

Zenyatta sighs and strokes his head, mumbling nonsensical praises as Genji pulls his head back and swirls his tongue. Reaper grips his ass and spreads him wide, teases his entrance with the tip of his cock. Genji sighs around Zenyatta’s dick and pushes his hips back, searching. Reaper growls and forces him forward with a firm hand on the back of his head, forcing him to take Zenyatta’s cock to the base again. His throat burns-  _ so good _ \- and at the same time Reaper fucks into him in one fluid motion.

Genji’s moan is smothered by the cock down his throat. He trembles and whines, his eyes open wide before they roll back and close again. His head spins with pleasure- and lack of air- as he’s used in just the right way. Zenyatta’s hands trace around his lips and push him back off his cock, allowing him to gulp in a strained breath. He coughs, his throat burns. Reaper pulls back, achingly slow, each inch burning like fire against his walls. Genji yelps and keens, his small frame jolting forward as Reaper thrusts back into him, brutal and unforgiving, his husky growls echoing in the alleyway alongside Genji’s high-pitched moans as he sets a relentless pace, his grip tight on Genji’s hips, pulling the cyborg back onto his cock as he thrusts forward, bruising.

Zenyatta guides his attention forward- an impressive feat, Genji can barely think beyond the unrelenting snap of Reaper’s hips. Through the haze creeping across his vision he manages to take Zenyatta’s cock back into his mouth. His movements are sloppier this time, but Zenyatta hardly seems to mind, moaning static as Genji bobs his head and sucks at his dick, focusing as much as he can on pleasing his master.

Above him, Zenyatta gasps. The sound is sharp and out of place, startling Genji out of his pleasured trance. He opens his eyes and looks up in question. Behind him, Reaper’s thrusts slow to an easy pace. The slow burn has him weak at the knees. He trembles and grasps at Zenyatta’s hips before he loses himself completely.

“It seems that our target has spotted us,” Zenyatta says, a tinge of humor in his voice. “If our mission wasn’t compromised already, it certainly is now.”

Reaper laughs. Genji turns his head enough to spot a figure frozen at the entrance of the alleyway, their face shadowed by the streetlights behind them. He doesn’t have enough time to be worried. Reaper grips his sash and resumes thrusting into him, somehow harder than before, jolting him with every movement. “Let’s give them a show,  _ pajarito, _ ” he says darkly. A thrill races through Genji’s body, curling hot in his gut.

“Is it okay, my sparrow?” Zenyatta asks, gently guiding Genji’s mouth off his dick. The cyborg pants, moans with each sharp thrust, fixes a heated gaze at the person standing, petrified, at the mouth of the alleyway. They’re bound to recognize the trio. He can’t imagine what they think of the mighty  _ Genji Shimada _ , reduced to a moaning mess between two other agents, allowing himself to be used like some sort of toy.

“ _ Yes _ ,” he answers, honestly. Zenyatta nods and eagerly Genji takes his cock back into his mouth. This time Zenyatta grips the sides of his head and starts a slow rhythm of his hips. Genji relaxes his throat, relishes in the smooth glide against his tongue, a stark contrast to Reaper’s hard pace and bruising grip on his hips.

“Look at you,” Reaper snarls, his voice gravelled and deep with exertion, “you love being put on display, don’t you?”

Genji moans around Zenyatta’s dick, somehow summons up the energy to nod. He feels eyes burning into him, raking over his body. Shame lances through him, burning hot, and Genji basks in it.

“You look beautiful like this,” Zenyatta gasps, his voice tight with pleasure as he fucks Genji’s mouth, “you’re spread out so wonderfully between us, taking us in perfectly, like a good little slut.”

The insult makes him shiver and moan. Zenyatta answers with a pleasured noise of his own, the pace of his hips increasing. Reaper’s thrusts send Genji rocking forward, forcing him to take Zenyatta’s cock impossibly deep. He’s close, Genji can feel his cock throbbing in his mouth. He closes his eyes, lavishes Zenyatta with his tongue, sucks hard until he has the omnic gasping and gripping tight onto his head. Zenyatta jerks his hips once, twice, then comes, spilling a tasteless fluid down Genji’s throat. He laps it up greedily, teases the head of Zenyatta’s dick until the omnic shudders from oversensitivity and pulls away.

Genji’s moan comes out unrestrained and loud. He bows under the weight of Reaper’s thrusts. Zenyatta pets his head, supports him as Reaper pounds hard into him. His body aches, pleasure blooms through his hips and his thighs and the base of his spine, collecting to a rapidly approaching point.

“Are you going to come?” Zenyatta asks. “How lucky they are, to get to see you fall apart. Do you think they expected that all it takes to break you down is to fuck you until you can’t see straight, until you can’t feel anything else? I wonder what Talon will think once they hear it.”

Reaper chuckles darkly, “They won’t believe it.” One of his hands snakes it way down between Genji’s legs and takes hold of his cock, pumping him in time with his brisk movements. Genji shudders and arches his back. His legs finally buckle out from underneath him, but Zenyatta and Reaper keep him upright.

Genji glances to the side through the smoky haze of pleasure. They’re still there, somehow, as if enchanted by the sight of Genji being fucked, by the noises that fall from his lips, out of his control. His vision fogs around the edges, but he keeps focus, meets the gaze of their audience and  _ holds it _ , trembling from head to foot as Reaper pounds into him, his demeaning words lost as he gets swept away by his own pleasure, all breathy growls and shuddering moans. Genji pants, feeling his own pleasure climbing up, scrambling to a point. He bucks his hips back against Reaper’s, wanton and begging, whispers  _ please _ until Reaper lifts him up and  _ drops _ him onto his cock.

Genji’s orgasm hits like a clap of thunder, racing through his body and sending his sensors haywire. He convulses under the force of it, but Zenyatta guides him through the blinding pleasure, whispering gentle encouragements that keep him grounded through the storm threatening to carry him away. He keens, trembles, his voice cracking around the overwhelming sensation. Reaper’s arms wrap firm around his chest and he feels something hot splash against his insides, making him squirm and moan.

Slowly, it fades, leaving him behind feeling aching and breathless. Zenyatta caresses his cheek, his voice muffled through the haze that lingers in his head. Finally, it clears.

“Alright?” Zenyatta asks. Reaper’s arms around him keep him still. He shudders at the feel of Reaper’s cum.

“Yeah,” he sighs, sagging against the firm chest behind him. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“Don’t worry about it,  _ pajarito _ . You were amazing.” Reaper presses a kiss to his cheek and he smiles despite the ache and the exhaustion. He glances at the mouth of the alleyway, but no one is there. The image of the figure remains in his mind, like a phantom.

Genji hopes they enjoyed it.


End file.
